Doyle, Lost
by JediClaire
Summary: What happens if you are needed after you die? Heaven can be boring. LostAngel crossover fic.
1. Prologue Doyle is bored

Doyle might be my favorite character, but I don't own him. He belongs to Joss Whedon, and the Warner Bros. Lost doesn't belong to me either.

Doyle is Bored

Heaven is no place to be when sober

Doyle was bored. Heaven was peaceful, too peaceful. He had nothing to do. There was nothing to drink, nothing to bet on. There wasn't even anyone to fight with.

He was watching a plane at the moment. He was at the point were seeing a plane fly was the most exciting thing to do.

Then things got very interesting.

The plane was shuddering, falling to pieces. And Doyle was sucked into a portal made of blue light.

Why Trees

The green eyes blinked. 'Trees? I haven't seen trees in years.'

And He was in pain as well, in fact...

Doyle had a vision. He also said swear words that he couldn't say while he was in heaven.


	2. Chapter 1 A girl, a little demon

A girl, a little demon.

The Cockpit

He had just reached the cockpit when there was a distant explosion. It sounded like it came from the beach.

The cockpit was tilted, leaning with its nose to the sky, against a tree. There was a lot of ivy and creepers hanging from the trees in swathes. The Oceanic fight symbol, a sun made of circles, look out of place in the dark clearing.

Doyle climbed in. The bodies were still strapped into their seats and looked like they were just asleep. The cockpit shuddered, and Doyle had to grab onto one of the bodies.

He got to the top, next to the cabin. He look to his right and saw the little girl still strapped to her seat.

'There you are.' The little girl was only alive because of the spell her mother had placed on her, and the fact she was a half-demon. He had the vision about her because it was to dangerous for the other survivors to find her, doubly so for the people already on the island.

He unstrapped her and lifted her out of the chair, holding her small bag. She was only three years old, so she probably couldn't use any of her abilities yet, but she did insistently know she could trust him.

It was getting dark when they got out of the cockpit. Doyle had nearly walked them into a tree when a huge roar rang out. It didn't sound like any demon he knew of.

'Terrific.'


	3. Chapter 2 Vision are bad for headaches

Visions are bad for headaches

Raven

About a week after he rescued the little girl, he started to call her Raven. He called her that because she had raven black hair, and she didn't talk, so he didn't know her real name.

He wasn't that worried about it, he knew she would talk in time. It wasn't that hard to look after her, he was use to kids, because he long ago he use to be a teacher. 

She had started to smile slightly when he talked to her. She trusted him and did what she was told, but she was still so quiet. 

You can never reach the last Mango

The mango was hanging from the branch, just out of reach. He and Raven had eaten the last of the supplies that the powers-that-be had left in the small cave they were using, and Doyle had been gathering food all day.

The mango was the last on this tree, and it looked like it could be the most delicious, the most ripe, and he couldn't bloody reach it!

He strained towards it again. Then the branch he was standing on broke.

Ten minutes later, when he already thought he would kill for an aspirin, his headache became even more painful when he had a vision.


	4. Chapter 3 The Others Attack

The Others Attack

The Technicolor visitors guide

Doyle had been avoiding the other people who were on this island, but now, as he was running though the jungle, he knew he would be meeting people soon. He just hoped he would be able to protect Raven. His vision had been about people on the island.

The other people on this island, apart from the plane flight survivors, were very dangerous. There was mainly a strange clan, which ruled from an extinct volcanic crater. These rulers had an unsavoury habit of kidnapping useful people from those who were stranded here over the years.

There were also some loners, who Doyle planned to avoid as well. There was French women, the last of her group, nearly driven mad by loneliness and guilt, and a man, trapped in a hatch in the middle of the jungle.

His vision had also been about a man and a pregnant woman.

Doyle trashed through some last few trees as it stopped raining. And he was there. And the man was hanging.


	5. Chapter 4 Meet the neighbours

Meet the neighbors

Hangman

The man was hanging from a tree, a vine around his neck. He was still breathing, just, but he becoming weaker, his legs jigging a little.

Doyle grabbed his legs, holding him up so the man could breath. He could still hear the girls cries, but only because of his not-so-human hearing. He wouldn't be able to keep this up long. He was too tired.

He heard crashing and yells coming from a slope nearby. The Doctor and the runaway had arrived.

"Cut him down!"

The runaway cut the vine, climbing up the tree, while the doctor helped Doyle hold up the hangman. When they got him on the ground, Doyle could see that his throat was badly bruised, and he was gasping like a landed fish, but he was alive. That was what mattered.

Question Time

Doyle sat on the ground panting. His lungs felt like they were on fire. His headache was going though, finally.

Then he heard a movement in front of him. He opened his eyes and groaned. The girl, the runaway from that vision, was standing in front of him, holding a knife very professionally.

She pointed it at him.

"Who are you?"

'Crap' he thought.


	6. Chapter 5 Questions and Answers

Questions + Answers WHAT!!

My name is Doyle

"…and I have been on this Island for over two weeks."

Jack looked over from where he was still helping Charile. The stranger was still seated on the ground, but was now looking up at Kate with resination and charign. 'Where did Kate get that knife? Locke?' He thought.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

Doyle thought about this, and told a kind-of truth. "I don't know for sure, really. The last thing I remember was dying in LA, then I just wake up in a bloody Jungle!"

"Why did you help?"

"Well it is nice to have someone from home who understands what you're saying, even if it is just a bloody English man. Also I respect the fact he was trying to help the girl. And last but not least, that bastard tried to steal my girl Raven.

Flashback

The caves were deserted. But the forest wasn't. He could hear faint whispers, and smell humans, very clever humans. They stayed out of sight, even his sight. They only left when the light came. They would come back later, but for now they were gone.

And so was Raven and Doyle. They would have to find somewhere else to stay tonight.


	7. Chapter 6 The Sounds of Her Wings

**The Sound of her Wings**

The Sound of her Wings

Black Wings

"Who is Raven?"

"She is a girl I know. Her mom died, so I look out for her. She's like a daughter really."

"Where is she?" asked little Miss Runaway, who was still fiddling with that bloody big knife.

"Back at my cave. I was picking fruit when I saw the Bastard go by dragging the girl and English."

"Why didn't he see you?" The Doctor was still watching his patient, but kept sneaking looks at Doyle. He was good that one. He needed to keep on telling the truth, but couldn't say Oh I saw it all with a massive migraine I get occasionally

"I was in a tree, trying to get some mangos. It was fun trying to get down in a hurry so I could follow them; I landed in some thorns at one point."

"Take us to your caves." The girl said, in a tone that clearly made sure it wasn't a request.

Silence

Raven was in the cave, looking out at the trees. They weren't the right trees. The trees at home were oak, beach and ash. There were hawthorn trees at home. These trees, she didn't feel safe in these trees.

Doyle called her Raven, because she couldn't speak to him. She liked the name Raven. It was better then her human name. It was also similar to her clan name.

Doyle only had a human name. He didn't know his clan name. Raven would have given him one, but it wasn't up to her.

It was very quiet in the trees. Too quiet. There weren't enough birds singing. There was a lot of fruit here, enough for ten times of the amount of birds here.

She was hiding in the cave, waiting for Doyle to come back. She wished she could to fly, like the others of her clan, at home, but she was too young. She was even too young to sing.

But she was worried. Maybe, if she could fly she would find out why there were too few birds here. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out.


End file.
